bigbusinessfandomcom-20200214-history
List of Events
Events are special quests that begin and end on certain dates. If the event conditions are fulfilled, they generally yield unique buildings or other rewards, some of which cannot be acquired in any other way. There are several basic types of events. Each type is described below. The most recent events are at the top of east list ... the oldest are at the bottom. Super Events Production events require the player to create of a certain number of common products. These events typically yield one or more buildings that are normally purchased with city credits, or not available at all. Requirements to complete a Super Event vary from user to user. For high level user with a lot of factories, the production requirements can be very high. For other users, production requirements may be a lot lower. It is not known the exact formula that G.I. uses to calculate the requirements. Past Super Events *2016 February Super Event - Sphere Business Center *2016 February Super Event - Serenity Park *2016 January Super Event - Antigravity Motor Show *2016 January Super Event - Music Theater *2015 Mid December Cabaret Bar Event *2015 Early December Event *Spring 2013 Super Event *Golden Bulldozer Event *Robot Event *Water Park Event *Gifts Arch Event *Extreme Sports Park Event Holiday Events In most holiday events, the player must use energy to collect special holiday resources, usually from citizens wandering around the city. The holiday resources can be used to build unique holiday buildings. Occasionally holiday events may take a different form, such as the 2016 Easter event on iPad, which required winning Contests to acquire events resources. Past Holiday Events *2016 Easter *2016 St. Patrick's Day *2016 Valentines Day *2016 Ice Sculptures *2016 Christmas Tree *2015 Merry Christmas! *2015 Thanksgiving Event *2015 Halloween Event *2015 Happy Birthday! *2015 St. Patrick's Day *2015 Valentine's Day *2014 Merry Christmas! *2014 Thanksgiving Event *2014 Halloween Event *2014 Happy Birthday! *2014 Independence Day Event *2014 Easter Event *2014 St. Patrick's Day *2014 Valentines Day *2013 Merry Christmas! *2013 Thanksgiving Event *2013 Halloween Event *2013 Happy Birthday! *2013 Independence Day *2013 St. Patrick's Day *2013 Easter Event *2012 Thanksgiving Event Other Events Some types of events are unique, and not related to a holiday or super event. Some of these may be recurring, such as the Module Building Event, but the results of each instance of a recurring event are separate. That is, work during the event does not carry over to future instances of a similar event. Past Events *Module Building Event, Jan - Feb 2016 *2014 Google Play B'day Boss Fights * Boss Fights give the player a limited amount of time to work with other players to defeat a 'boss' monster, such as Nessie or the Ice Giant. In these, energy is used to collect special weapons that can be used to defeat the boss. Success gives rewards that typically include useful resources and modules. Note that Boss Fights are not listed on this page; see the Boss Fights page for more information. Category:Event